Por el resto de la eternidad
by Belen Nott
Summary: (SPOILER DE LUNA NUEVA) Bella se tiró por el acantilado, pero Jacob no la salvó.


(**_Bella POV)_**

Sonrío. Las lágrimas caen lentamente por mis mejillas. Lloro. Estoy llorando.

Mi corazón está partido, quebrado y destruido de todas las maneras posibles.

Se fue. Tuve el presentimiento de que no volvería. Acomodo mi cabello, quien salvajemente se mueve con el viento. Cierro los ojos. Recordando cada momento a su lado, cada risa y sonrisa que me ha dedicado. Todos sus esfuerzos, sus esperanzas. Todo lo que recorrimos para estar juntos.

Parece que poco lo importó, puesto que ha decidido dejarme tan fácilmente, aunque ante mis ojos pareciera fuerte; pude notar el dolor que transmitían los suyos.

Dejé creerme la mentira de que era solo mi mente, que me estaba jugando una mala pasada, haciéndome ver que él estaba arrepentido.

Mentira.

Mente, escúchame: Si de verdad estuviese arrepentido, ya hubiera vuelto, y no lo hizo.

Abro los ojos. No soporto más.

- _Bella, no lo hagas. _–Escucho su voz en mi cabeza-

-No tiene sentido que viva si tu no estás conmigo.

_-Bella, ¡DETENTE! _

-No, Edward. Te estoy haciendo un favor, si vuelves y no me encuentras es porque ha funcionado. Te amo.

Salto hacia el acantilado.

Me dejo caer, el viento me envuelve en una brisa abrasadora, fuerte y salvaje.

Mis cabellos se agitan, cubriendo mi vista.

Siento mi cuerpo impactar contra el agua. Está fría. No hago intento de alejarme del agua, ni de salir.

Dejo que las olas me envuelvan, fieramente, sin piedad.

Abro los ojos un momento. Una figura de cabello pelirrojo se encuentra lejos. No le doy importancia.

Cierro los ojos.

Te amo. –Susurro entre burbujas

Dejo de sentir. Dejo la marea me lleve. Digo "Adiós", a todo eso que me molesta. No hay problemas. No hay dolor. No hay vida. No hay nada.

(_**NARRADOR POV)**_

Charlie Swan, se despertó sobresaltado de su siesta. Algo anda mal –Pensó-

El teléfono sonó, y el bajó corriendo a responder.

- ¿Jacob? ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó, con la voz entrecortada.

- Es Bella, la han encontrado en la playa.

- ¿Bella? ¿Qué le ocurrió? ¿Está bien? –Inquirió, preocupado por su hija.

- Charlie….-Se oyó un suspiro por parte de Jacob- Bella murió.

- ¿QUÉ? – Charlie sintió que el mundo paraba, que nada tenía sentido. Cayó de rodillas, con las lágrimas que no tardaron en hacerse presentes.

- ¿Charlie? ¿Señor Swan?

- ¿Cómo? –Murmuró, con su raposa y grave voz entre cortada.

- La encontramos en la playa. Ahogada.

Edward tomó entre sus manos el fino papel, una carta.

Querido Edward:

Si llegas a leer esto, significa que has vuelto. Hola. Creo que no volveremos a vernos, porque he escrito esta carta antes de ir a La Push.

Siento que este sea nuestro último medio de comunicación, una simple carta…

He escrito unas cuantas palabras acerca de mi amor por ti, por más cursi que suene, así como compusiste mi Nana, yo te he escrito un par de versos, que quizás vayan acorde a la melodía.

Bueno, ahí van…

¿Recuerdas cuando nos vimos por primera vez?

Mi primera impresión, fue fijarme en tus ojos. Esos hermosos color ambar…

Siento ser poca cosa para ti, pero de entre muchas chicas que pudiste obtener, me elegiste a mi. Y estaré eternamente agradecida por eso…

Superamos muchas cosas. Pero los problemas pudieron con nosotros y te fuiste, me dejaste…

Pero me dio a pensar, "No necesitaba perderlo para saber que era lo mas importante que tengo"

Las notas se elevan rápidamente, igual que los latidos de mi corazón al pensar en ti. Al recordar tu tacto, tus labios sobre los míos…

Las notas bajan, cuando recuerdo que no estás.

Todo se vuelve lento, suave y susurrante, igual que el tiempo cuando estás a mi lado…

Te amo, y el amor va mucho más allá de las palabras.

Es inexplicable la sensación que me sacude cuando estás cerca de mí, cuando apareces de la nada, sin explicaciones….

Me siento segura, cuando me vigilas en la noche, porque se que no permitirías que nada me ocurriera…

Ahora, me pongo a pensar, en todas las veces que has dicho que eres un monstruo, y yo lo he negado.

Tonta soy. Las veces que he pensado que eres un bobo, un chico sin sentimientos, que solo estuvo conmigo porque sí.

Llegué a pensar que nunca me quisiste, y que solo viví un engaño…

Quitando el papel de victima, quiero hacerte saber esto.

Te amo, Edward Cullen.

Por el resto de la eternidad….

Atentamente, tu Bella Swan.

Edward cayó al suelo, gritando.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota? ¡Por su culpa Bella había muerto!

Lo siento tanto, mi dulce Bella…-Susurró, tapándose el rostro con las manos-

Veinte minutos después, un poco mas recuperado, guardó la carta con delicadeza en un sobre, el cual introdujo en su bolsillo.

Bajó, hacia la sala de estar. Fijó su vista en el ataúd que se encontraba sobre una mesa un poco alta.

Caminó con paso decidido hacia allí.

La observó. Seguía igual a como la recordaba, mismos rasgos y figuras.

Se notaba que había adelgazado mucho, lo cual le preocupó.

Con su fría mano recorrió la mejilla del cadáver, su piel estaba fría. Sus mejillas habían perdido el tenue rubor que las caracterizaba, y no transmitían ese tan familiar calor que adoraba.

Yo también te amo, Bella Swan. Por el resto de la eternidad. –Susurró. A continuación, besó esos labios que en un momento eran rosas, pero que ahora eran de un tono azul claro.

Besó esos labios que ya no podían sentir, que habían perdido el calor. Que no podían apreciar el amor que los suyos entregaban.

Se separó, lentamente. Observando por última vez el rostro de la muchacha. Se despidió de todos los presentes, Paul, Emily, Lia, Seth, Jacob…

Miró a los compañeros de trabajo de Charlie, y a los compañeros de Instituto de Bella.

Jessica, Mike, Michael…

Tomó el saco de vestir –que había colgado en un perchero- y se lo colocó. Caminó lentamente hacia la puerta. Abrió la puerta, con un poco de indecisión, y salió. Perdiéndose en la negrura de la larga noche.

¡Hola a todos! Este es un pequeño One- Shoot de Crepúsculo. Como verán, soy de las que piensan de que Bella debería haber muerto cuando se tiró por el acantilado. ^^

Pero, Stephenie no lo quiso así. (No entiendo porqué, la verdad, hubiese sido muy lindo para la historia XD)

Me he superado a mi misma, Mil palabras acerca de esta "desgracia" (Nótese el sarcasmo)

Sinceramente, he abierto el documento sin saber muy bien que iba escribir, y, finalmente, salió esto. Tres escenas. Ubicadas en Luna Nueva. (Segundo libro)

El dia de hoy, mi fuente de inspiración ha sido la música. Dos canciones en particular,

A Thousand Years y La Nana de Bella. (Bella's Lullaby)

Me han inspirado a hacer esto…y, bueno, he quedado satisfecha.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, en caso de que no, lo lamento.

Un saludo enorme.

Att: Belén Nott.


End file.
